<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heartbeat by not_bobo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031740">Heartbeat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_bobo/pseuds/not_bobo'>not_bobo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DO NOT EVEN READ THE DESCRIPTION JUST SKIP, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, HUGE SPOILERS FR, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I swear in my authors notes heads up, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Nuts and Dolts - Freeform, Oh yeah and Penny's hair decides to be the worst, Penny is confused about love, Romance, Ruby helps her figure it out, SPOILERS FOR V8 C12, THE EPISODE THOUGH AHHHHH, Teen Romance, This is rushed but oh well, Vacuo heat and a poor girl who's been robo her whole life until now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:09:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_bobo/pseuds/not_bobo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>!!HUGE HUGE HUGE HUGE SPOILERS FOR VOLUME 8 CHAPTER 12 DO NOT READ UNTIL YOU'VE SEEN THE EPISODE!!</p><p>-</p><p>She was still trying to get used to her new body, while it was almost the same being practically human now had lots of new additions to her what she already thought was a complicated mind… It was weirder being human, she felt like she… She didn’t know half of what she used to. Only what she could remember. Memories that included a new development in feelings, and gods… Why did it feel like her heart was racing when she saw her silver-eyed friend?</p><p>Or</p><p>Despite all the other benefits of being whatever she was now, Penny seemed to be having a war with her own hair that would not go into a ponytail and free herself from the heat it radiated in Vacuo heat - A bit of help from Ruby and maybe Penny will figure out what the heck the other feelings she’d been having are.</p><p>Requested by an anon and bi-gremlin on tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heartbeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm going insane holy fucking shit Penny really has a human body ish thing now what the fuck :D?</p><p>Anyways the brainrot got me and I asked for prompts and people (unsurprisingly after Penny's reaction to only a hug) asked for a first kiss fic so being the literal CEO of Nuts and Dolts I did my duty</p><p>Yes it's rushed</p><p>Yes it's 12:40 am and I should be asleep</p><p>Stfu I'm a big girl &gt;:(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stupid… Hair… Go up!” Her hands slipped as the band she held snapped, “Dang it!”</p><p> </p><p>Penny had been attempting to put her hair in a ponytail for the past twenty minutes. With no luck. The one thing she had not liked about Vacuo… Or being… More human… Was the fact heat affected her now. She was miserable in this heat.</p><p> </p><p>It’d been around two weeks since they’d left Atlas. That entire day still replayed ever so often for Penny. It was almost traumatizing. Better yet it was traumatizing. Those few days she’d held that virus in her robotic code she’d felt terrible, as if there was no escape. Even after her soul was taken from her body and placed into… Whatever word could best describe what she even <em>was</em> now, she’d felt terrified watching her robotic body pretty much destroy itself just before her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Since then things had gotten better. Salem hadn’t seemed to cause issues, and the people in Vacuo were surprisingly welcoming of the foreign citizens of Atlas and Mantle. Things seemed like they’d be going back to normal. Except…</p><p> </p><p>Things weren’t normal for her. Even if she hadn’t had to be separated from her mechanical body her aura was very fragile, and considering no one had barely a clue what would happen if she got hurt she was under heavy protection, from Nora and her team, and Blake, Weiss, Yang, and… Ruby.</p><p> </p><p>That was another thing. Something had been off the past few weeks. Being around her didn’t feel the same. Whatever sat in her chest… It seemed to speed up whenever she heard her speak. Penny kept finding herself staring at the brunette whenever they were together, staring usually at her <em>gorgeous</em> silver eyes. There it was again! Her mind was… Confused? She didn’t know what these feelings were.</p><p> </p><p>“You want help with that?” As if on cue her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Ruby. She’d walked into Penny’s room she was occupying currently.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, sure,” Penny had been caught off guard so hard that the words tumbled out her mouth so much more quickly than anticipated. Ruby nodded, walking over to Penny and grabbing a new hair tie before brushing her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’re finally understanding why my hair’s short, huh?” Ruby chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess so,” Penny said, “It’s odd, I didn’t think feeling temperature like this would be so… So miserable!”</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome to having a non-metal body,” Ruby said, rolling her eyes in a playful manner. She picked Penny’s hair up and begun to slide the tie through it before continuing, “How have you been anyways?”</p><p><br/>“I’m still confused by all the stuff you guys find normal,” Penny answered, “I don’t honestly understand how you guys are so used to… All the weirder bodily functions you’ve experienced for <em>years</em> on a regular basis!”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you hate it though?” Ruby asked. Penny paused a moment before replying.</p><p> </p><p>“No… I don’t, it’s…” Penny held her hand out and touched her face, “I guess I’m still just getting used to this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Any weird emotions yet?” Ruby said, smirking into the mirror as she finished Penny’s ponytail, letting it fall gracefully down as her hands let go of the orange strands.</p><p> </p><p>Penny was about to say no when she remembered what she’d been thinking about before Ruby came in. She ended up staying silent as she smiled shyly, leaning down a bit to run her fingers through her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? So you have?” Ruby walked to stand beside Penny.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yeah… I don’t know it’s just… It’s this feeling I keep feeling around you it’s-” Penny paused rethinking about what she’d thought, “I don’t know, it’s kind of hard to explain, I already sort of felt this way before because I genuinely found you to be an amazing friend but now it’s just… I feel so much more… You’re just so pretty and when I see your eyes glimmer in the sun it makes my heart kind of… Or whatever is in my chest, did we ever figure that out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, you’re an amazing person, I don’t know why I feel different or what exactly it is that would describe this emotion but you’re just… Amazing! You’re amazing, you’re so nice to everyone and even when some people may have done wrong you know that they aren’t totally bad people it’s just… Something I admire a lot about you and to be honest it’s not something I thought I could ever feel.” Penny smiled, feeling her cheeks grow hot as she hugged herself a little. Ruby stayed silent. Curious, Penny looked over to Ruby who was looking down a little shocked but… Was that red spread on her cheeks?</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s…” Ruby hesitated, “I never expected that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know what it is I’m feeling?” Penny asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, I think I have an idea but the way I could explain it… It’s sort of a feeling that… That you would give anything and I mean <em>anything</em> for this person,” Ruby said, “You perhaps want to… To stay with them, it’s hard being away from them.”</p><p> </p><p>Penny gave a light nod before Ruby finished her statement.</p><p> </p><p>“I think… You’re feeling… Love.” Ruby said, a bit flabbergasted.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what kind of love?” Penny asked. Ruby waited a moment more before looking directly into Penny’s green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess the same I’ve been feeling for a while,” With that Ruby stood a bit higher pulled Penny down as their lips drew closer together eventually crashing.</p><p> </p><p><em>Now this was different</em>.</p><p> </p><p>This was… A kiss right? This was a kiss. Ruby was <em>kissing</em> her. The emotions were pretty much harder to describe than ever as warmth filled her body. Like a hug. But it felt so much more important. It felt so much different yet the same. When Ruby’s lips drew away from her she felt almost sad. Ruby looked down, closing her eyes before shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry… I didn’t-”</p><p> </p><p>“I liked that,” Penny interrupted before pulling Ruby back into the kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>h help i have so much to write please don't bully me for coming up with that whole ass explanation in my last fic for how penny eats just to get clowned two days later when she gains a "human" body</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>